


Together.

by MalecsTrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bath, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Soft Malec, Watching TV, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsTrash/pseuds/MalecsTrash
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus after a long day at work and they both spend some time relaxing and reflecting on their love for each other."Coming home to you and spending time with you is something I look forward to as soon as I leave in the morning."





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in about 5/6 years, so be nice! haha I got inspired to write this after multiple things I saw on twitter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun had disappeared from the sky and the moon had taken its place by the time Alec finally got back to Magnus’ loft, actually it was their loft. Alec had recently moved in after Magnus pointed out how silly it was for him to still pretend like he was living at the Institute when all of his things had somehow migrated to the loft. Alec loved it, waking up next to Magnus every day and coming home to him every night were the two highlights of Alec’s day without fail.

It had been a long day at the Institute after a demon attack in the middle of the city but they had finally gotten everything under control and Alec was more than ready to spend the evening with Magnus.

Alec walked into the loft and immediately heard some old Jazz music playing in the living area. Alec smiled to himself as he remembered all the times he had come home to find Magnus dancing alone, lost in the music. Each time to some music that Alec had never heard before that Magnus had discovered in the past, Alec assumed the music brought back memories. Magnus wouldn't always notice Alec at first, so Alec would take the opportunity to lean against the wall and watch him dance around the living room. He would watch Magnus and wonder how he was lucky enough to come home to this, how lucky he was to call this man his boyfriend. He still couldn't believe just how close he was to losing him and never experiencing true love in his life. He was grateful for Magnus every day and thankful that Magnus had the guts to give him the choice of stopping the worst mistake Alec could have made in his life. Things hadn’t been easy at first, coming out in front of the whole Shadow World when you were meant to be marrying a Woman caused some controversy but Alec had stopped caring when he saw Magnus. He remembered how nervous but alive he felt when he had walked up to Magnus and kissed him for the first time in front of his whole family and people from the Clave. Alec had never felt that free before in his life. Over the time since then that the two of them had spent together, Alec had felt happier than he had in his whole live pre-Magnus.

However, this time he wasn’t greeted with Magnus dancing. Alec looked around and couldn't spot Magnus anywhere.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, walking around the loft, checking each room. As Alec walked towards their bedroom he started hearing the sound of running water coming from their bathroom. Alec walked into the bathroom and saw Magnus leaning over the bath as he turned the taps off. The room was hot and the mirrors had been clouded by the steam as the bath was full and obviously ready.

“Am I interrupting?” Alec questioned, as he leant against the door frame.

Upon hearing Alec’s voice Magnus turned around and smiled at the sight of the Shadowhunter. He felt his body relax as he quickly looked over Alec making sure he was ok. Magnus had never admitted it to Alec but whenever he left in the morning to go to work at the Institute, he was always worried about what could happen that day to take Alec away from him even though he knew that Alec was one of the best Shadowhunters. Magnus always had a slight worry at the back of his head that Alec could be hurt during a demon attack or something worse. Every night when Alec came home, Magnus took the time to reassure himself that Alec was ok.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Magnus responded, “I was running the bath for you, Alexander.”

“For me?” Alec questioned.

Magnus smiled as a confused look washed over Alec’s face. Magnus walked towards him and leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, “For you,” he confirmed, “I heard about the demon attack and I thought you’d like to relax after a long day. The hot water will make you feel better, I know how you always feel an ache after a long day like today.”

Alec looked down at Magnus and grasped one of his hands with his own, “Just relaxing with you will make me feel better. Coming home to you and spending time with you is something I look forward to as soon as I leave in the morning.”

Magnus was always in awe of Alec. He never shied away from what he was feeling and he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was one of the many things that Magnus loved about him. He always knew how Alec felt because he never hid his feelings from him, he might be scared to share his them with Magnus but he would do it anyway.

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled, reaching up to cup Alec’s face. Alec closed his eyes as he soaked up the feeling of Magnus’s hand cradling his cheek before he opened them and looking into Magnus’ eyes. “Being with you is my favourite part of any day. Which is why the bath is for the both of us. I thought we could relax in the bath and then have a quiet night in.”

Alec’s face broke out into a smile. “I love that idea nearly as much as I love you,” Alec whispered before kissing Magnus softly. Magnus kept his eyes closed for a few seconds after Alec pulled away, kissing Alec never failed to feel magical.

Magnus pulled away and magically turned the lights off and light the candles he had previously dotted around the bathroom.

“You couldn’t just use the light switch?” Alec chuckled, watching his boyfriend move gracefully around the bathroom. Magnus looked like he was glowing as the muted light from flames of the candles flickered against his skin. Alec always thought that Magnus looked beautiful but there was something about the way he was seeing him now under the candlelight that took his breath away.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus laughed.

                                                                                     ___________________________________

 

Alec had his back pressed against Magnus’ chest and his head resting on his shoulder as they both laid in the bath. Magnus had been right, the hot bath was doing wonders for his sore muscles that appeared after spending the day fighting demons. Magnus had one arm wrapped around Alec’s chest, holding him close. The two of them laid in a comfortable silence with the Jazz music humming softly in the background. They both let themselves relax, just enjoying being with each other.

“I’m so happy we found each other, I love you so much,” Alec suddenly said quietly. His head turning to look up at Magnus, he beamed when he saw that Magnus’ glamour was down. He always felt special whenever Magnus let his glamour down around him. Alec had done his best to reassure Magnus just how beautiful his cat eyes were and he felt his heart warm whenever Magnus felt comfortable enough to show them while they were alone.

Magnus felt Alec’s eyes on him and looked down, he would never get over how Alec looked at him like he had hung the moon and the stars in the sky. He kissed Alec’s forehead softly, “I feel the same way, Alexander. Opening my heart up to you was the best thing I’ve ever done. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek and hummed affectionally.

They laid there just holding each other for a few more moments before Magnus sat up, prompting Alec to do the same. Magnus reached for the shampoo he had placed next to the bath earlier.

“I know you can do this yourself but I want to wash your hair. I know you’re exhausted and I want to take care of you.” Magnus said gently.

Alec said nothing in reply, he let Magnus begin rubbing the shampoo through his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Magnus massaging his scalp. The scent of sandalwood began to take over the bathroom, it was Magnus’ shampoo and the scene of Sandalwood had become something that Alec had started connecting with home. He loved it when Magnus wanted to take care of him. Maybe it was because of the years of people favouring Jace and his parents expecting him to be able to take care of himself and then becoming the leader of the New York Institute that made him love it. He liked letting himself be looked after and he knew Magnus loved taking care of him, just like he loved taking care of Magnus.

                                                                                   ____________________________________

“The Real Housewives of Idris is on.”

Alec groaned, Magnus loved watching that reality show. Alec had seen so many episodes since he moved in. It was Magnus’s guilty pleasure and although he didn’t want to admit it, it was Alec’s too.

“You know I can read you like a book, Alexander? I know you actually like this show,” Magnus smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec mumbled as he sat down on the sofa, pulling his legs up next to him.

They had gotten out of the bath and changed into their comfy clothes before eating dinner that Magnus had conjured up. They decided to spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the sofa while watching TV.

Magnus took his spot next to Alec, wrapping his arm round his shoulder and pulling him closer. Alec gave in easily and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Fine, we can watch it. I like hearing you laugh,” Alec admitted. It was true, Magnus’ laugh was one of his favourite sounds.

Magnus started stroking hand up and down Alec’s arm in response. Sometimes Magnus was lost for words, he still wasn’t entirely used to hearing all the sweet things that Alec said about him.

They watched the show like this and occasionally one of them would laugh at something that was said. As it began getting later, Alec moved his head from Magnus’ shoulder and laid down, resting his head in Magnus’s lap. Magnus absentmindedly began playing with Alec’s hair as they both continued to watch the show.

At one point, Alec began to doze off. The feeling of Magnus’s fingers running though his hair was so soothing and he was exhausted from the day he had, he couldn't help but let his eyes close. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts began to drift to Magnus once again. Tonight had been exactly what he had needed after a long day at work. He never thought he would ever be free to love whoever he wanted let alone lucky enough to be able to spend every day with the man he loved.

Magnus felt Alec’s breathing start to even out as he fell asleep. He continued to play with Alec’s hair as he turned the sound of the TV down. He didn’t want to move. He looked down at the man resting on his lap and smiled softly.

Magnus was so deeply in love with Alec that at first the thought scared him, but now he wouldn’t change it for the world. Magnus never thought he would find someone to love him unconditionally, he always believed that he wasn’t worthy of that kind of love. But Alec had not only knocked down those walls he had put up around his heart for nearly a century, he had smashed them into a thousand pieces. From the moment Alec had decided that he wanted to be with him, Magnus had felt nothing but love from the young Shadowhunter. Alec had made Magnus finally believe that he was worthy of the love that Alec was giving him. Magnus had never felt comfortable enough around someone, that wasn’t a Warlock, to let his glamour down, ever…until Alec. Alec took everything that Magnus viewed as his flaws and turned them into something beautiful. Alec loved and accepted everything that Magnus viewed as a flaw. He loved Magnus unconditionally and never let Magnus forget it. Magnus mirrored the same feelings right back at Alec. He had never loved someone as much as he loved him. Magnus had never fully opened himself up to anyone, he was too scared of getting hurt, he was used to getting his heart broken so he never truly opened it up. But with Alec, he couldn’t help but put everything on the line for him and risk it all. It had turned out to be the best thing that Magnus had done. He knew that Alec Lightwood was the person he was going to spend his future with.

Magnus leant down and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, “I love you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Like I mentioned at the start, this is my first fanfic in a while. I was kinda nervous about posting it. 
> 
> I know this one-shot is probably super cheesy but who doesn't love that sometimes? Please feel free to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it. It would mean the world to me to know! 
> 
> If you guys want to follow me, my twitter is @MalecsTrash
> 
> I know that people like to live tweet while they're reading so if you do, it would be great if you could use #MalecsTrash so I can see! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Thanks! :)


End file.
